


Love is like a battlefield

by Lizzielose



Series: Our love in the stars [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Naboo - Freeform, Slow Burn, star wars UA
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9951311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Dans un décors de carte postale, même si c'est pour le boulot, c'est quand même difficile de pas y trouver son compte ?





	1. First "date"

**Author's Note:**

> Le premier spin-off, ah lala, qu'est ce que j'en suis fière. C'est la première fois que le première fois qu'un de mes premiers chap est aussi long. Bref j'espère que vous allez apprécier !

C’était son tour d’espionner ce qu’il se passait en ville, et franchement, ça le faisait vraiment, mais alors vraiment chier. Il avait pas signé pour ça, quand il avait rejoint l’Alliance. Enfin, il n’avait pas vraiment eu de contrat, mais voilà quoi ! Bon dans un sens, c’était un peu comme s’il faisait du tourisme, et franchement il aurait pu tomber sur pire que Theed. Putain de merde, cette ville était tout simplement magnifique. Il savait pas qui l’avait construit, et qui avait fait toutes ses modifications, parce que c’était évident que tout ne datait pas d’hier, mais en tout cas c’était super canon. On voyait pas ça tous les jours, des villes sur le bord d’une falaise. Alors oui, il aurait pu tomber sur largement pire. Une fois il avait « visité » une ville particulièrement craignos, et même lui, même lui ! Il avait pas été rassuré en la visitant. Rajoutons à ça, qu’en plus il s’était fait dépouillé comme un débutant, il avait refusé d’y mettre les pieds la fois d'après. Une fois mais pas deux. Il s’était même engueulé avec Dick à ce propos. C’était pas comme s’il en avait quelque chose à foutre de toute façon. S’il refusait d’y aller, c’est qu’il refusait d’y aller, il fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heure, il était hors de question qu’il y retourne. Et la fois d’après, résultat, c’était Joe qui y était allé, et lui aussi s’était fait dépouillé. Et ça avait été vachement drôle de le voir revenir quasiment à poil, en colère, les joues rouges, et les cheveux en bataille, avec le nez en sang, évidemment. Il avait refusé qu’on l’aide à se « débarbouiller » en plus, et il avait refusé qu’on lui parle pendant au moins une semaine. C’était un vrai gamin.

Bref tout ça pour dire que Theed était une ville super top, même s’il n’y était que pour le « boulot ». C’était pas la première fois qu’il y foutait les pieds, mais c’était la première fois qu’il y allait seul, et pour aussi longtemps. C’est vrai qu’il aurait préféré rester aux alentours du vaisseau pour pouvoir garder un œil sur les autres, mais on lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, il avait été obligé d’obéir. Et il détestait ça.   
Il y avait pleins d’échoppes, de jolies filles, et les prix étaient même assez attractifs. Il pourrait même se laisser tenter, c’était pas comme si les autres allaient l’apprendre, ils n’allaient savoir que ce qu’il leur dirait, et il pouvait facilement sauter cette petite partie. En se renseignant, il apprit que les prix pour les prostituées étaient loin d’être aussi attractifs. Ca allait lui coûter une blinde putain. Il avait oublié que Naboo était une ville de bourges, et que là bas tout, et absolument tout, coûtait plus cher. Il allait pas payer 200 crédit impériaux, alors que sur Coruscant ou d’autres planètes, il allait payer que 75, il était pas un pigeon quand même. Comme Joe. Qui était d’ailleurs, le roi des pigeons, il arrivait toujours à se faire arnaquer ce con, et c’était laaargement mérité. 

Bref, c’était comme ça qu’il avait atterri dans un bar, pas trop pourri, mais pas luxueux non plus. Il avait à peine les moyens de se payer un verre ce qui était franchement fou. Ca se voyait que la serveuse savait qu’il était étranger, et pas tout blanc dans certaines histoires de la galaxie. A la manière dont elle le regardait fixement, ça se voyait. Elle devrait apprendre à mieux cacher ses émotions. Sous le coup du stress, elle avait même renversé le verre qu’il avait commandé. Elle s’était platement excusée, et son patron l’avait engueulé une fois revenue au comptoir. La pauvre, c’était pas vraiment de sa faute. Si seulement son patron savait la vérité. Enfin non, il valait mieux pas qu’il la sache, parce que sinon, il allait le foutre dehors, et c’était mort pour les infos qu’il devait obtenir. En y repensant, il pouvait toujours essayé de draguer la serveuse, comme ça, elle allait peut être lui balancer deux trois trucs, qui allaient pouvoir lui resservir. C’est vrai que c’était une bonne idée ça. En plus, elle était loin d’être dégueulasse, un peu mignonne, mais bon c’était loin d’être un top canon quand même. Elle avait quelque chose qui la rendait intéressante. Son sourire. La manière dont elle souriait avec les autres clients, c’était ça qui la rendait intéressante. Et puis, c’était comme si ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Elle avait de la chance elle, elle avait pas dû beaucoup souffrir dans sa vie. Pas comme certains rebelles, donc comme lui. C’était pas comme s’il avait été au bagne non plus, mais ça avait pas été les vacances. 

Ca devait faire un moment qu’elle travaillait ici, parce qu’elle connaissait un paquet de monde, et elle avait l’air super à l’aise dans ce genre de milieu. Tout le monde avait l’air de l’apprécié, et presque personne ne faisait attention à lui. Tant mieux. Enfin, sauf un grand gaillard, qu’il n’irait pas emmerder, qui n’arrêtait pas de le fixer. Lui par contre, il avait du mal à savoir ce qu’il pensait. Il avait le visage complètement fermé, aucune émotion ne passait. C’est qu’il était bon le gars. Il aurait même deux trois leçons à apprendre de lui. Il était habillé de couleurs sombres, ce qui détonnait un peu avec les couleurs vives des habitants, qui d’ailleurs piquaient les yeux. C’est pas qu’il n’aimait pas les couleurs vives, c’est juste que… trop de couleurs vives, tuent les couleurs vives. Et qu’il était pas très habitué aussi. Le mec ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau à un garde du corps qu’il avait vu dans les médias. Par contre, il ne se souvenait pas de quelle planète ça venait, et de quand c’était. Ca devait dater un peu parce que sinon il s’en aurait souvenu. Ah, si seulement Doc ou même Dick étaient là. Les deux étaient passionnés par ce genre de merde. Ils se souvenaient de tout, c’était impressionnant.

De toute façon, le « garde du corps » ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, il n’avait encore rien fait d’illégal. C’était quand même pas interdit de prendre un verre dans un bar sur Naboo. Il avait l’air de connaître la serveuse s’était évident. Quand il ne le regardait pas lui, il la couvait du regard. Oh, comme c’était mignon. Est-ce qu’il était son copain ? S’il l’était, il allait pas sûrement apprécier qu’il la drague ouvertement. Enfin, elle ne le regardait pas du tout, elle lui lançait plutôt des regards noirs, comme si elle voulait qu’il se casse rapidos. Ok, amour à sens unique, voir friend-zone, ou plutôt hate-zone. Toutes mes condoléances mon pote. 

« Hey mademoiselle ! » s’écria-t-il d’un coup. Il n’y avait qu’un moyen de le savoir de toute façon.

Elle se retourna vers lui, complètement surprise, comme si elle ne pensait pas qu’il allait l’appeler, eh bien, elle se foutait le doigt dans l’œil, et bien profond. 

« Oui, monsieur ? » c’était la première fois qu’il entendait sa voix. Quand elle l’avait servi elle avait même pas pris la peine de desserrer les dents. Il l’avait insulté mentalement, parce que c’était pas hyper poli de sa   
part. Même sa mère l’avait mieux élevé que ça. Nan mais oh ! 

« Je peux en avoir un autre s’il vous plaît ? » déclara-t-il en désignant du doigt son verre vide. Et il l’était depuis une bonne dizaine de minute. Elle afficha un air désolé sur son visage avant de s’emparer à toute vitesse de son verre, et de se cacher derrière le comptoir. Mais putain, il était pas si effrayant que ça, quand même ? Ok selon Joe, il avait l’air pas très sympa au premier abord, mais il allait pas la bouffer. En plus, elle était même pas son genre. Il les préférait un peu plus blonde, et un peu moins brune. Elle était même complètement l’opposée de ce qu’il aimait. Joe disait qu’il n’aimait que les prostituées, ce qui était complètement faux. Sa mère était loin d’être une prostituée par exemple. Bon ok, c’était pas le même type d’amour, mais quand même !

A peine avait elle déposé son verre qu’elle avait tourné les talons, prête à se casser. 

« Excusez moi, mademoiselle, est ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Parce que si c’est le cas, j’en suis désolé. » le gros mytho, il l’était absolument pas, en réalité, il en avait rien à foutre. 

« Euh, n-n-non. » bégaya-t-elle, en se retournant. Elle avait les joues toutes rouges, c’était trop mignon. Obligé elle était vierge.

« Nan, parce que vous avez l’air d’avoir super peur de moi, alors que comme vous venez de me le confirmer, j’ai rien fait. »

« Je suis d-d-désolée. C-C-C’est p-p-pas votre f-f-faute . V-v-vous me rappelez quel-quel-quelqu’un, et m-m-mon frère m-m-m’a dit d-d-de m-m-me m-m-méfier de cette p-p-personne. »

« Votre frère, c’est le gars là bas qui est en train de me buter du regard. » Elle se retourna vers musclor, avant de sourire doucement, elle avait déjà l’air plus détendue.

« Oh non, ce n’est qu’un ami de mon frère, il a toujours été trop protecteur avec moi. Il est même un peu lourd à force. »

« Ah, je compatis, ça doit pas être facile à vivre. »

« Oh non, vous n’imaginez même. » Elle lui souriait enfin à pleine dent comme elle le faisait avec les autres clients. Eh bah dis donc. 

«Toye. » dit il en tendant la main, et en essayant de sourire. Elle le regarda complètement perdue.

« Pardon ? »

« Je m’appelle Toye »

« Oh » elle éclata de rire avant de serrer sa main en disant « Kitty. Ravie de vous rencontrez Toye. »

Bon, comment on faisait pour draguer déjà, parce que c’était pas qu’il avait perdu la main, mais un peu quand même, il ne couchait plus qu’exclusivement qu’avec des prostituées, et elle ne faisait pas les difficiles elles. Qu’est ce qu’elles étaient chiantes les filles normales, un coup c’est non, un coup c’est oui, puis faut pas oublier son anniversaire, de lui offrir des fleurs, blablabla. Il avait été une fois en couple avec une fille et plus jamais. Hors de question qu’il retente l’expérience. Et en plus c’était y a longtemps. Donc il savait plus draguer. Mais genre, pas un seul souvenir, que dalle, nada. Les putes, elles, tout ce qu’elles attendaient pour lui sauter dessus, c’était son fric, et ça c’était pas compliqué à faire. C’était à la portée du premier pigeon du coin, avec de l’argent, évidemment.

« C’est un plaisir de vous avoir comme serveuse, qui sait, peut être que je reviendrais. » 

Elle avait rougi, mon dieu, elle avait rougi. Ca avait marché, merci à tous les dieux qui pouvaient exister dans la galaxie. Bon c’était la suite qui allait être un peu galère.

« Je ne travaille que trois jours par semaines, le vendredi, le samedi et le dimanche, vous savez. Vous avez peu de chance de me revoir. Aujourd’hui c’était exceptionnel, je remplace une amie qui est malade. »

« Je retiens, je retiens, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je retiens énormément de chose quand c’est lié à quelque chose que j’aime, ou que j’apprécie. »

Ok là, elle était carrément devenue tomate, il se retenait vraiment de ne pas sourire ou de ne pas éclater de rire. Et c’était, très, très dur. C’était pas sa faute aussi, elle était à la limite du ridicule. Nan en fait elle était complètement ridicule. Mais elle n’avait pas l’air méchante. Peut être qu’après avoir obtenue ses infos, et savoir si elle était du bon côté, il la présenterait à quelqu’un de la base. Ca serait marrant dans un sens. Bon peut être qu’elle allait être un peu énervée, mais bon, c’est la vie, ma poule. 

« Je finis dans une heure, si ça vous intéresse. » Wow, elle était carrément directe là, et ça, c’était vachement cool pour une nana. Il lui renvoya une sorte de sourire, il était pas trop habitué aussi, et ça avait dû lui   
faire plaisir, parce qu’elle lui envoya un petit clin d'oeil ( ok, c’était carrément bizarre ) et retourna voir les autres clients en sautillant. Le « garde du corps » lui envoya un regard noir. Tant qu’il ne le tuait pas froidement dans une allée, ça lui allait parfaitement. Il méritait mieux que de se tuer comme ça. Il était l’un des hommes les plus recherchés de la galaxie, enfin sur une liste de plus de 10 000, mais ça faisait quand même de lui quelqu’un d’important. Rajoutons à ça que sa tête était mise à prix, mise à prix ! A 100 000 crédit impérial ! Peut être que s’il réussissait à les arnaquer, il pourrait récupérer l’argent et aller voir quelques prostituées en guise de récompense. Ca serait vachement cool quand même, et Joe serait vert. 

« Fous-lui la paix ! » Oh, mais ne serait pas le pote du frère.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Kitty, tu vas la laisser tranquille ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, vous n’êtes ni son père, ni son frère, et je pense qu’elle est assez grande pour faire ce qu’elle veut. »

On peut dire qu’il ne l’avait pas vu venir celui-ci. Il venait littéralement de lui exploser la mâchoire. Quel genre de mec il serait s’il n’avait pas répliqué. Il avait même pas commencé pour une fois, alors on pouvait   
largement dire que c’était pas de sa faute. Son poing à lui était parti tout seul. Et en se levant, il avait sûrement renversé sa chaise. Tout le monde les regardait. Ca commençait à devenir un peu gênant là. Dick allait l’engueuler si les stormtroopers arrivaient. Et eux, ils savaient qui il était. Il envoya son front dire bonjour à la tête de son adversaire, avant de le frapper au ventre. L’autre était toujours debout, c’était pas possible putain, il était fait en ferraille ou quoi. Même lui il était pas sûr qu’il pourrait résister à ses propres coups !

« Arrêtez ! Ron arrête, je fais ce que je veux, j’ai 18 ans maintenant ! » Merci Kitty pour cette superbe intervention parfaitement inutile puisque, Ron, lui avait donné un autre coup de poing dans la mâchoire, il savait pas visé autre part celui-là ?

« Tu ne sais rien de lui Kitty, ça pourrait être un rebelle de l’Alliance ! »

« Et il serait là, sur Naboo alors qu’il y a un défilé de Soldats Impériaux dans la ville et tous les grands généraux ? Les rebelles ne sont pas si stupides ! » Ca il ne le savait pas, il allait falloir qu’il le dise aux autres, même si ça n’allait pas servir à grand-chose parce qu’après ils allaient se casser rapidos.

« Ils pourraient prévoir un attentat, une grosse attaque, j’en sais rien moi ! »

« Juste au cas » intervint-il « Je ne suis pas un rebelle, hein ! »

« Tu vois Ron, même lui, il le dit qu’il est pas un rebelle ! »

« Et c’est pour ça qu’il faut le croire ? C’est un étranger Kitty ! Un étranger tu sais pas d’où il vient, quand est ce que tu vas arrêter d’être aussi naïve ? Putain mais qu’est ce que t’es conne ! » La gifle était partie toute   
seule, et pour une fois, il était d’accord avec elle. C’était largement mérité. Heureusement qu’il n’était pas une femme, il n’aurait pas supporté de devoir subir toutes ses remarques complètement macho qui rabaissent les femmes. Elles étaient loin d’être stupides, et encore moins faibles.

« Charles a bien fait de te larguer, t’es vraiment qu’un connard ! » Oh putain, ça y est elle pleurait. Ledit Ron avait dû se rendre compte qu’il avait merdé, parce qu’il s’était avancé pour la prendre dans ses bras,   
mais elle l’avait repoussé violemment. Ouch, ça faisait mal ça. « Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir ici, je te déteste ! » elle avait hurlé les derniers mots. Elle avait une voix super aigüe, elle avait réussi à lui exploser les tympans cette conne. Ron la regarda complètement désolé, et à ce moment-là, il avait ressenti de la pitié pour lui, même s’il ne le méritait absolument pas. Et voyant qu’elle n’allait pas changer d’avis, il baissa la tête, et quitta le bar sans un mot. Enfin pas vraiment, puisqu’il explosa une table sur son passage. Il valait mieux ne pas croiser son chemin quand il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment énervé, celui-là. Kitty en profita pour se jeter dans ses bras, ça y est, il n’allait plus pouvoir se débarrasser d’elle, l’horreur. Et elle pleurait encore putain. Mais pourquoi toutes les filles passaient leur temps à pleurer, elles avaient pas autre chose à foutre. 

« Je suis désolé, pour votre ami ; » réussit-il à prononcer. Elle s’éloigna d’un coup se rendant sûrement compte que ce qu’elle était en train de faire était loin d’être poli, et essuya ses dernières larmes du revers de la manche.

« Il est tout le temps comme ça, c’est vraiment chiant à la longue. On avait pensé qu’avec Charles, il allait s’améliorer, mais ça n’a fait qu’empiré, jusqu’au jour où il l’a largué et là, il a reporté toute sa possessivité sur moi. Je ne peux plus rien faire, j’ai vraiment l’impression d’être en prison à force. » Si seulement elle savait ce que c’était que d’être en prison, elle ne dirait sûrement pas ça. C’était bien pire que ça la prison, et il préférait ne plus y penser, ça avait été les pires semaines de sa vie.

« Mais, ce Ron, il n’a pas de travail, ou je sais pas quoi, pour s’occuper la journée ? »

« Bah si, c’est ça son travail, c’est de me surveiller, mon frère a voulu que j’ai un garde du corps au cas où des rebelles décident de m’attaquer. »

« Mais, euh… Pourquoi des rebelles décideraient de vous attaquez? » Ok, ça commençait à devenir carrément louche là.

« Bah parce que mon frère, enfin plutôt mon demi-frère, c’est plus précis, est le gouverneur de Theed. » Oh putain, oh putain, ça allait pas là. Il pouvait se servir de la frangine de l’un des hommes les plus   
puissants de Naboo comme pompe à info. Il allait finir par avoir la moitié de leur armée à ses trousses, et ça allait être un désastre. Mais qu’est ce qu’il avait fait pour mérité ça, putain.   
Visiblement, il avait dû laisser passer ses émotions sur son visage puisqu’elle s’empressa de rajouter « Maintenant que vous savez pour George, vous allez me laisser tomber, c’est ça ? Tous les garçons font ça, dès qu’ils savent, ils s’en vont en courant. » Ca y est, il avait pitié d’elle. Mais qu’est ce que c’était ce bordel.

Il devait maintenir son rôle, à tout prix. Et c’est comme ça qu’il l’embrassa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Je poste après plus d'un mois ! A ma défense, j'ai eu beaucoup de contrôles, et... Je suis partie en Pologne avec ma classe (c'était génial franchement, en plus étant super "fan" si je puis dire de la seconde guerre mondiale, j'ai appris plein de trucs et tout et tout !)

Ok, dire qu’il l’avait un peu regretté après, serait un euphémisme, mais genre un gros. Enorme, comme le cul de Babe. Nan mais sans déconner, il avait un cul énorme.

Kitty était tellement mignonne, dans un sens, il regrettait presque de jouer comme ça avec elle. C’était tellement pas humain. Une fille comme elle méritait cent fois mieux que lui. Mais bon, ça allait il allait pas lui dire. Jamais. Ou dans très, très longtemps. Quand son frangin serait mort avec son pote là, Ron. Oh oui, il valait mieux pour lui qu’ils soient loin. Même lui, il savait pas ce qu’il ferait si c’était arrivé à sa petite sœur. Mais bon de toute façon il en avait pas. La poisse sinon. Eurk. Il supportait déjà difficilement celles des autres, alors en avoir une rien que pour lui, non merci. 

Il l’avait plus ou moins abandonnée là, sans aucuns scrupules. Comme toujours d’ailleurs. Il était retourné vite fait au vaisseau, bon ok, il lui avait quand même promis de revenir rapidement, mais voilà quoi.   
Il avait balancé à Dick tout ce qu’il avait pu apprendre durant son escapade, mais avait passé sous silence, évidemment, la partie concernant Kitty. Fallait pas déconner quand même. Le retour à la base c’était passé de manière assez étrange. Babe et Doc n’arrêtaient pas de se bécoter, eurk, c’était dégueulasse, et Joe, bah Joe était fidèle à lui-même hein, il envoyait des hologrammes de lui à moitié à poil à des inconnus dans le but que, peut être, ils lui répondent. L’espoir faisait vivre nan ? 

Et dire qu’il avait dû taper tout un rapport à la con sur sa mission de repérage, il avait que ça à foutre franchement ? Lui aussi aurait bien voulu envoyer des hologrammes de lui pour pouvoir choper un peu. Ca faisait un moment en plus qu’il s’était pas envoyé en l’air, et c’était pas normal. Peut être qu’il pouvait en parler au commandant pour qu’il lui file des jours de congé pour qu’il puisse s’envoyer en l’air. Il savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un doute pour que ça marche. 

 

***

 

Yavin IV ne lui faisait plus d’effets au fil des années. Ok, au début il avait été fasciné par le paysage de carte postale, mais bon c’était passé. Maintenant c’était sa maison donc l’effet était réduit. Comme avec Joe. Avant ça le choquait son côté un peu pute, mais maintenant, bah c’était Joe quoi. Il allait pas changer comme ça du jour au lendemain. Enfin bref. 

 

Et dire qu’il avait cru pendant une minute qu’il n’allait jamais refoutre les pieds sur Naboo. La grosse blague. Le commandant avait trouvé que la manière dont ils avaient réalisé la mission avait été, il cite « admirable », qu'il avait décidé de les y renvoyer. Bon ok le compliment lui avait quand même fait plaisir. C’était pas tous les jours qu’un officier lui disait qu’il avait bien fait son boulot. Ca arrivait pas souvent. En fait, jamais. Bref, c’était la douille du siècle quand même, parce qu’à peine leur avoir dit qu’ils avaient super bien bossé, il leur annonçait qu’ils allaient y retourner. Bah oui évidemment. Ils avaient que ça à foutre. Il était rentré dans l’Alliance pour combattre l’Empire, pas pour faire des missions de ravitaillement sur une planète de bourges. Bon ok, dans un sens, c’était plus pour avoir des infos sur l’Empire. Il était particulièrement présent sur cette planète, étant donné qu’il n’y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui étaient contre eux. Dans un sens, ça se comprenait, l’Empire favorisait énormément les personnes riches, et vu qu’ils étaient quand même sacrément friqués sur cette planète… Bon peut être que moralement, ils avaient un problème avec ce que faisait l’Empire, mais ils ne le montraient pas. Ils préféraient fermé les yeux sur ce qui les arrangeaient. Les enfoirés. Incapable de prendre parti. Comme d’habitude.  
Bref, ils allaient retournés là bas, et, ça voulait dire qu’il allait devoir revoir Kitty. Parce qu’en plus, Dick avait enfoncé le tout en lui disant que vu qu’il avait fait un super boulot dans Theed, il allait recommencer. Ben voyons.

 

***

 

Il était retourné au bar où il était allé la première fois. Et elle était là. Evidemment qu’elle était là. Quand elle le vit, elle s’était direct levée pour se jeter dans ses bras. Gênant un peu. Il avait fait avec. Il avait quand même essayé de la serrer un peu dans ses bras, histoire de pas avoir trop l’air d’un psychopathe. Elle était jolie, avec sa petite robe blanche. Pas son style, mais ça lui allait bien, il devait l’admettre. Elle lui commanda un verre, et insista pour le lui payer. Il avait pas l’air si pouilleux que ça quand même ? Bon il avait quand même été obligé d’accepter.

« Tu es revenu. » 

« Eh oui, je te l’avais dis, que je reviendrais ! » il avait essayé d’avoir l’air enjoué. Bon ça avait pas super bien marché, mais on devait reconnaître qu’il avait quand même essayé. C’était pas facile quand même. « Et je t’ai ramené quelque chose. » il sortit une petite boîte de sa veste. Bon c’était pas grand-chose, un petit bracelet qu’il avait volé il y a quelques mois sur Coruscant, mais c’était l’intention qui compte nan ?

« Oh, Toye, mais c’est magnifique ! » Eurk, les filles le gavaient avec cette manière de parler, sa voix était direct montée dans les aigües, et elle avait en plus, ressenti le besoin de l’embrasser sur la joue. Pourquoi toutes les filles qu’il rencontrait étaient aussi tactiles ? C’était pas normal bordel ! « Il a dû te coûter une fortune ! Tu n’aurais pas dû. » Si seulement tu savais cocotte. A cette pensée, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de sourire, et elle avait dû croire que cela voulait dire que ce n’était rien, puisqu’elle rajouta « Je ne savais pas que tu étais si riche. » Riche, lui ? Nan, pas du tout, juste un peu voleur sur les bords. Mais alors juste un peu. 

« Quand je l’ai vu, j’ai immédiatement pensé à toi. » Et hop, un bon gros coup de mytho pour faire passer le tout. 

« C’est vrai ? Ca veut dire que je suis magnifique ?! » Euh quoi ? Mayday mayday, il avait jamais pensé ça ! Vite, il fallait lui sortir un truc bien mielleux qui allait la faire fondre. Un truc qu’il dit jamais à une fille ! 

« Absolument, tu es l’une des plus belles femmes que j’ai jamais vu. » Le gros mytho. L’un des plus beaux qu’il ait pu sortir quand même, il fallait le reconnaître. Et en plus, comble du comble, la cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait rougi. Alors là, il avait tout gagné, un putain de jackpot. Et en plus, en plus de ça, il avait eu droit au petit rire niais que les nanas font à chaque fois. Celui qui énerve grave, et qui donne envie de buter quelqu’un. Bon ok, venant d’elle ça pouvait passer. Mais ça restait hyper chiant quand même. C’était comme un partisan de l’Empire, bah même s’il change de côté, il reste un enfoiré. 

« T’as pas à dire ça, Toye, il y a des millions de filles plus jolies que moi, rien que sur cette planète. » Bon, elle était loin d’être son style, mais elle restait super canon quand même. Pourquoi est ce qu’elle se dévalorisait autant ? Obligé ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la position de son frère. Elle était un peu dans l’ombre à cause de lui. 

Le fameux Ron n’était pas là. Et ça faisait du bien d’avoir la paix deux minutes. Comme ça, il avait pas l’impression qu’il allait finir dans un caniveau avant la fin de la journée. C’était loin d’être un objectif qu’il voulait atteindre dans sa vie. En fait, personne ne devait le vouloir.

« Il est en congé. » Elle avait lu dans ses pensées ou quoi ?

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, il est parti sur Coruscant je crois, une affaire de famille, j’ignore de quoi il s’agit. Mais ça avait l’air sérieux en tout cas. J’ai préféré ne pas poser de questions, et le laisser tranquille. Il avait l’air un peu surpris par la situation, et particulièrement mal à l’aise. »

Ron ? Mal à l’aise ? Il venait de se faire cramer pour un meurtre ou quoi ? Ce genre de type pouvait se retrouver à poil en plein milieu d’une rue hyper passante, et être super tranquille et relax par rapport à ça. Par contre, si l’une de ses victimes qui n’était pas tout à fait morte se retrouvait être bel et bien vivante, là, il serait un peu moins relax. Dans un sens ça pouvait se comprendre. 

« J’espère qu’il va bien. » Et un petit coup d’hypocrisie, un ! Joe serait tellement fier de lui s’il l’entendait. Et même sa mère. 

« Je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui, son « boulot » passe avant tout. »

« Laisse moi deviner, ça ne t’arrange pas vraiment tout ça, hein ? »

« Non, tu as raison, il est vrai que j’aimerais avoir la paix un peu plus souvent comme aujourd’hui, mais au fond de moi, je sais que, tant que mon frère sera au pouvoir, cela n’arrivera pas. »

« Ton frère à tant de pouvoir que ça ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Theed est la capitale de la planète, il gère tout ! Les accréditations des hauts officiers de l’Empire basés ici, les nouveaux régiments qui vont venir ici, bref tout ce qui est important, mais pas intergalactique, c’est lui qui le gère. »

« En gros, c’est lui qui se tape tout le sale boulot ? »

« Dans un sens, oui. »

Mais c’était génial tout ça. Ce petit con gérait les accréditations, s’il réussissait à l’approcher, il pourrait peut être réussir à savoir qui allait venir ici, et quand, le nombre de soldats de l’Empire etc… Oh putain il était   
sur un gros coup là. Dick n’allait pas en revenir qu’il ait fait un aussi bon boulot, personne n’allait, d’ailleurs.

« Tu ne dois pas le voir souvent alors. »

« Oui, et ça rend ma mère folle, chez moi, on est très, très, famille. Et à cause de ça, il rate beaucoup de repas de famille. »

« Ca doit l’emmerder pas mal. » Ok le regard qu’elle lui avait lancé était bizarre. Il l’avait quand même pas choqué avec sa manière de parler quand même ? Ouf, elle venait de laisser échapper un petit gloussement.

« Oui ça « l’emmerde », mais elle commence à s’y habituer. Ca va être comme ça un bon moment. Le bien de la planète passe avant tout. »

Comme le bien de l’Alliance. Le bien des peuples libres. Il commençait à penser comme Dick maintenant. Il allait quand même pas devenir philosophe ? L’horreur.

 

Elle l’avait emmené ensuite dans des petites rues de Theed. Il devait reconnaître que c’était mignon quand même. Si on oubliait la masse de Stormtroopers postés à chaque coin de rue. Y en avait plus que d’habitants ou quoi ? Même sur Coruscant c’était pas aussi terrible. 

« Il y a beaucoup de Stormtroopers sur la planète, quand même. »

« Oh oui, c’est récent, ils sont à la recherche de résistants, ils n’arrivent pas à contrôler tous les vaisseaux qui arrivent sur la planète, alors ils cherchent parmi la population. » Ca il le savait déjà qu’ils arrivaient pas   
à contrôler les vaisseaux, l’Alliance profitait largement de ce truc. Il n’y avait qu’à voir le nombre de vaisseaux rebelles qui se posaient tous les mois, ici.

« Et ils en trouvent ? »

« Non, enfin, si, ils arrêtent des gens qu’ils soupçonnent d’être rebelle, mais ils ne le sont pas, à chaque fois. Ils cherchent au mauvais endroit. » Son sourire était… sadique, et il montrait qu’elle était sûr d’elle.   
Comme si elle savait quelque chose qu’eux ne savaient pas. C’était louche tout ça, mais elle ne risquait pas de cracher le morceau de si tôt. Il allait devoir forcer avec elle un bon bout de temps. 

« Et personne ne dit rien, je veux dire les vrais rebelles ne font rien pour les personnes qui sont arrêtées à tort ? »

« Oh si, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Ils font très bien leurs boulots. »

A sa connaissance, il n’y avait pas de rebelles basés à l’année sur Naboo. Mais il pouvait se tromper, et surtout, tous ne se faisaient pas enregistrer. Donc il devait y en avoir pleins dans toute la galaxie qui agissait pour l’Alliance, sans en faire vraiment parti. Peut être que c’était ce qu’il se passait ici. Il pouvait toujours demander à Dick s’il savait quelque chose. Il savait toujours tout alors. 

« Mais tu en connais ? »

Elle avait hésité avant de répondre. A peine quelques secondes, elle s’était aussi arrêtée dans sa marche. Elle en connaissait, c’était évident là.

« Mais non ! C’est illégal de ne pas les dénoncer si on en connaît, tu le sais bien, Toye. »

Elle se foutait mais alors, largement de sa gueule. Elle ne savait même pas mentir en plus. Il allait falloir qu’elle apprenne un jour ou l’autre, parce que là c’était plutôt lamentable comme prestation. Même Roe était   
capable de mieux. Pour dire le niveau, quand même. 

« Tout le monde dit ça, et au final, tout le monde dans cette putain de galaxie, en connaît au moins un. » Lui plus qu’un civil lambda.

« Est-ce que tu en connais toi ? » répondit-elle, curieuse. Elle s’était mise face à lui, et le fixait, le défiant de détourner le regard. La connasse. Il s’était pas attendu à cette question.

« Bien sûr que j’en connais, c’est très intéressant de faire des affaires avec eux, ils payent toujours leurs dettes. » La grosse blague. Une fois, Joe avait tué quelqu’un parce qu’il n’avait pas pu lui rembourser son   
fric. C’était pas très gentil, et surtout pas très digne d’un rebelle, mais c’était la vie. Et puis en plus, il en profitait un peu pour se faire mousser auprès de Kitty, tant qu’on y est.

« Tu travailles dans les affaires ? Tu vends quel genre de produits ? » Double connasse. Pourquoi devait-elle poser autant de questions ? Auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre, évidemment, pour bien le faire chier. Qu’est ce qu’il en savait de où il était censé travailler. Il fallait trouver un truc qui fasse pas trop gangster, histoire d’avoir toujours l’air d’un lover auprès d’elle, mais un truc qui pète assez pour   
l’impressionner, et qui soit crédible pour justifier le fait qu’il fasse des affaires avec des rebelles. Mais dans quelle merde il c’était mise ? Le con, putain, le con.

« Des plantes. » Ok, il avait paniqué sur le coup, c’était pas top, top comme idée.

« Des plantes ? Tu vends des plantes à des rebelles ? » Evidemment qu’elle allait pas le croire, quelle idée de choisir les plantes, c’était pas la gangster attitude putain.

« Bien sûr, si je me souviens bien, l’un d’entre m’a confié qu’il voulait l’utiliser pour empoisonner quelqu’un. » Ben voyons, ils étaient pas aussi archaïques dans l’Alliance, s’ils voulaient tuer quelqu’un, un coup de   
pistolet laser dans la tronche, et ça y est problème régler. On passait à autre chose, à la prochaine victime, et on en parlait plus. En tout cas, elle avait l’air sacrément impressionné. 

« Ils empoisonnent des gens ? Comme on le faisait avant ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, c’est très discret, et en plus, c’est presque impossible de savoir qui l’a fait. » Oh putain, même lui il y croyait pas. 

« C’est vrai que ça peut être très pratique, je ne pensais pas qu’on le faisait encore. » Pas dans l’Alliance en tout cas, ou alors, pas à sa connaissance. Lui tout ce qu’il savait, c’était que ni lui, ni Joe, ni Dick, ni Babe   
ne l’avaient déjà fait. Doc par contre, c’était une tout autre histoire. Il était parfaitement capable de sortir un gros « oups » en plein milieu d’une intervention s’il n’aimait pas quelqu’un, et de faire exprès de se   
foirer hein ! C’était pas comme s’il l’avait jamais fait en plus. Avec Sobel là, il s’était éclaté, il lui avait fait la totale en plus. A tel point qu’il s’était fait pas mal engueulé par le commandement parce que résultat, il était plus apte à faire des missions. Le pauvre chouchou. C’était bien mérité. Ce mec était un emmerdeur de première en plus. De son point de vue, Roe n’y était même pas allé assez fort. Il aurait dû crever sur cette table d’opération.

« Bien sûr qu’on le fait encore, les plus vieilles méthodes sont les meilleures, ma poule. » Bon, il l’admettait, le « ma poule » était loin d’être indispensable. Mais il avait pas pu s’en empêcher.

« Ne m’appelle pas « ma poule », je te prie, c’est légèrement dévalorisant. » Ca il l’avait compris au moment où il l’avait dit.

« Désolé, c’est juste une habitude, je le fais toujours avec mes sœurs. » Quelles sœurs ? Il avait pas de sœurs, il était fils unique putain ! Oh la la, ça commençait à devenir ingérable tout ça. C’était la merde, mais   
genre vraiment là.

« Tu as des sœurs ? Combien ? » Elle était obligée de sourire tout le temps, celle-là ? Elle comprenait pas qu’il était pas dans une super position ?

« Trois, j’en ai trois ! » Mais ferme là Toye, si c’est pour sortir des conneries pareilles.

« Comment elles s’appellent ? » Il connaissait pas de prénoms de filles putain ! Enfin si, mais là, aucun ne lui venaient en tête ! Mais pourquoi il lui avait dit qu’il avait trois sœurs ! La prochaine fois, il irait envoyer   
chier Dick et le commandant, avec leur mission à la con.

« Josepha, Edwige et Eugenia. » Ils allaient le tuer, littéralement. Surtout Joe et Doc. Babe était assez inoffensif.

« C’est très jolis comme prénoms. Tu me les présenteras un jour ? » Oh non, non, non. Crois moi, cocotte, tu veux pas les rencontrer.

« Si l’occasion se présente, pourquoi pas, je suis sûr que tu vas les adorer. Elles sont géniales ! » La grosse blague, putain.

Elle regarda sa montre, et releva la tête horrifiée. 

« Il était déjà 17 h ? Mes parents vont me tuer ! » Elle se rapprocha, et l’embrassa à pleine bouche. Pourquoi est ce qu’il devait y avoir autant de bave et de gloss ? « Tu m’envois un hologramme la prochaine fois   
que tu viens, comme ça, on s’organisera un véritable rendez vous ! »

« Euh, si tu veux ! » Elle était sérieuse là ?

Elle lui envoya un grand sourire avant de s’en aller à toute vitesse. Et lui, il resta planté là, en plein milieu de la rue. Complètement paumé, et incapable de retrouver le chemin vers le vaisseau.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis de retour au bout de je sais pas combien de temps. Alors en fait, une fois le chapitre précédent fini, je me suis dit, bah tant que je suis sur ma lancée autant continuer, et donc j'avais écris aux alentours de mille mots. Et puis je mets mon ordi en veille en me disant c'est pas grave y aura la sauvegarde d'urgence. Et bah nan pas cette fois-ci. Donc qui a dû recommencer une grosse partie de son chapitre alors qu'elle a horreur de ça ? C'est bibi. Bref fini mon racontage de life. Enjoy !

Il avait vraiment galéré à rentrer au vaisseau. Mais genre vraiment. Ca ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Enfin si. Mais pas à ce point là. C’était la merde, mais genre vraiment. Les gens le regardaient bizarrement. Ca lui faisait tout drôle. Il était pas habitué à être regarder comme ça. En fait, c’était comme si ils se foutaient de sa gueule. Et ça le foutait en rogne. Mais genre vraiment. Il avait plus l’habitude à ce que les gens le regardent de peur. Et là, c’était pas cool. 

Les rues lui semblaient complètement différentes par rapport à l’allée. Là, il espérait juste tomber sur une rue qu’il connaissait. Parce que c’était la merde. Il allait arriver en retard au vaisseau, Dick allait le défoncer, ils allaient galérer de ouf à repartir, et ça allait être le bordel, et tout ça à cause de lui. Pas qu’il en ait quelque chose à foutre, mais quand même. Ca allait prendre du temps de se faire engueuler, du temps qu’il pourrait consacrer à autre chose. Donc il avait intérêt à retrouver son chemin dar-dar. Putain, pour une fois que Joe aurait pu lui servir à quelque chose ! Ce con connaissait des tas de cartes par cœur, peut être qu’il aurait connu celle de la ville. Mais nan, il s’était retrouvé tout seul comme un con ici. La grosse, grosse poisse, quoi. 

En plus il pouvait pas trop demander à un passant où se trouvait la forêt la plus proche, il avait oublié son nom. C’était carrément louche.   
Mais il avait fini par le faire, et heureusement. Même si ça lui avait coûté de le faire. Il avait changé, et pas en bien. L’homme à qui il avait demandé avait eu l’air plus que terrorisé. Il faisait pas SI peur que ça, quand même. 

Une fois qu’il avait su où aller, il s’était mis à marcher très très rapidement. Il avait peut être encore une chance de rattraper son retard. Peut être. Oh putain, il était foutu. 

Babe l’attendait à l’extérieur du vaisseau. Il n’y avait plus rien autour. Tout avait été rangé. Shit shit shit. Et il avait l’air désolé, pour lui, évidemment. Qui d’autre. 

« Je veux pas foutre la merde, mais t’es dans la merde. » Sans, putain, déconner.

« Je me suis perdu, ça va, ça arrive à tout le monde. »

« Hé ho ! m’agresse pas ! C’est pas ma faute à moi ! Joe est grave énervé, c’est hyper chaud. » Gé-nial. Que de mieux que ça ? Super l’ambiance dans le vaisseau. Il savait déjà qu’il avait merdé, pas besoin d’en rajouter une couche. 

En parlant du loup, Joe était sorti d’une cabine juste après qu’il soit rentré à l’intérieur du vaisseau. Il était rouge de colère. On aurait dit une tomate, c’était marrant dans un sens. Enfin, jusqu’à ce qu’il lui colle son poing à la tronche. Ok, rester calme, il fallait qu’il reste calme. Trop tard. Il avait répliqué. Il lui avait quand même défoncé la mâchoire, il pouvait pas rester comme ça sans rien faire. Il avait un minimum d’honneur.   
Ca avait rapidement dégénéré. Comme à peu près 100% des bastons. Ils avaient pété une table, une chaise, et sûrement un truc qui valait une blinde et qui appartenait à Roe. Ils étaient morts, tous les deux. 

Quoique, il pouvait toujours essayé de remettre la faute sur Joe, en disant que c’était lui qui avait commencé, il y avait une petite chance qu’il puisse survivre. Mais alors toute, toute, petite. Comme la queue de Babe. 

Ok c’était méchant. Mais il ne le saurait jamais.

« Arrêtez ! » hurla Dick. Ok, quand c’était lui, ils pouvaient arrêter. Désolé Babe mais tu sers à rien. T’as genre, 0 autorité. 

Joe c’était enfin décidé à lui lâcher le col. 

« Je peux savoir ce qu’il vous prend ? » C’était pas à lui qu’il fallait le demander, mais plutôt à Joe, ce blaireau avait commencé ! 

« Il a dit que j’étais une pute. » Le gros mytho, il avait jamais dit ça, pas en face du moins. Comment être un putain de gros faux cul en 1 leçon. Et puis c’était pas sa faute si c’était vrai.

« Fais pas genre t’agis pas comme une pute. »

« Putain, mais je suis pas une pute ! C’est un truc de gonzesse ça ! »

« C’est gentil tout ça. Tes sœurs vont être ravies quand j’vais leur dire. »

« T’en as pas marre de foutre la merde partout où tu vas ? »

« Absolument pas, chéri. » Le regard que Dick venait de lui lancer était flippant. Genre carrément. Il lui avait fait direct regretté ce qu’il venait de dire. Mais ça avait été beaucoup trop tentant pour ne pas le dire. 

« Mais vous avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? On dirait des ados ! »

« Ouais bah j’aurais pas réagi comme ça s’il me l’avait au moins dit en face ! »

« Jure tu m’aurais pas envoyé ton poing dans la tronche ? »

« Si, mais j’en serais resté là ! » Ouais bah quand même.

« Mais il faut que t’avoues que t’agi comme une pute ! »

« Mais arrête de dire ça putain ! »

« Mec, t’extorques du fric à tous les mecs avec qui tu couches, je suis désolé, mais c’est agir comme une pute ! »

« Et alors ! C’est mon problème ! Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, ça te regarde absolument pas ! » 

« Le jour où tu te choperas une IST ça le sera ! »

« Tu crois que je fais pas attention ?! »

« Bah écoute… »

« Nan mais je rêve ! Vous en avez pas marre ? » Dick qui sortait de ses gongs c’était la merde. Il valait mieux la fermer et faire profil bas pour le moment. Joe avait dû en déduire la même chose, puisqu’il s’était   
éclipsé en vitesse dans sa cabine. Doc était arrivé entre temps et lui lançait un regard meurtrier avant de se précipiter vers Babe. Il n’y en avait toujours que pour lui de toute façon. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour repérer l’ampleur des dégâts. Oups.

« Putain, mais vous êtes sérieux ? Vous avez pété mon matos ! » Joe était sérieux là ? Il l’abandonnait comme ça ? Il était hors de question que Roe ne s’en prenne qu’à lui ! Il était pas tout seul dans l’histoire quand   
même.

« Ecoute… »

« Vous êtes des adultes merde ! Pas des gosses ! Vous pouviez pas faire gaffe merde ! » Mais pourquoi lui se faisait gueuler dessus comme ça, et pas Joe. Ne pas s’énerver Toye ,ne pas s’énerver.

« Me hurle pas dessus, Joe aussi est coupable ! »

« Oui bah il est pas là, donc pour l’instant c’est ta faute ! A chaque fois c’est pareil, vous pouvez pas vous battre ailleurs putain ? Comme la salle des machines, je sais pas moi ! »

« Et risquer de péter l’un des moteurs ? Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! »

Babe avait l’air particulièrement passionné dans sa contemplation du cul de Doc. Non mais quelle discrétion dis-donc. Plus discret tu meurs. Même un wookie aurait été plus discret ! Heureusement pour lui que le   
principal concerné ne l’avait pas encore cramé, parce que sinon il se ferait gueuler dessus aussi. Doc était dans le « mood » là, il était parti pour hurler sur tout le monde. Bon dans tous les cas, il y allait avoir une   
raison à ses hurlements, donc on pouvait pas lui en vouloir tant que ça, mais quand même ! Moyen numéro pour que Doc arrête de te hurler dessus : Lui trouver une autre victime. Et là, elle était toute désignée. Babe. Heffron. Prépare-toi à souffrir mon gars.

« J’ai pas envie d’agir comme une balance, mais Babe te mate le cul depuis tout à l’heure. » Lui une balance ? Mais pas du tout voyons ! C’était un acte purement stratégique, et effectué dans le but d’assurer sa survie. Un instinct primaire voilà tout ! 

« Edward ! T’as cru que j’étais un objet ou quoi ? D’où tu te permets de faire ça ? Hein ?! A ce que je sache on sort pas ensemble ! »

« Mais Gene… » Mais Geeeeene, quel bébé putain. On dirait un gosse qui demande d’une voix traînante et qui fait semblant d’être sur le point de chialer. ‘Mais mamaaaan’, exactement pareil putain.  
Il avait pas entendu la suite de l’altercation, primo elle l’intéressait pas, deusio elle le concernait pas, tertio, Doc allait dans tous les cas pardonner à Babe, comme à chaque fois, donc bon. A quoi bon regarder un film si on connait déjà la fin ? Surtout qu’en plus, il était cla-qué. Sa couchette l’appelait. 

 

Tout le monde c’était donné le mot sur cette planète pour le faire chier, c’était pas possible ! Un putain de futur pilote lui avait renversé son plateau sur le t-shirt. Oui, sur le coup il avait vraiment eu envie de l’étrangler, mais c’était largement mérité. Il supportait pas les pilotes, à se croire au dessus de tout le monde parce qu’ils effectuaient deux trois missions dangereuses de temps en temps. Qui étaient d’ailleurs sur-médiatisées, on va pas se mentir. Eux aussi, les simples soldats de l’alliance ils faisaient des trucs hyper utiles eux aussi ! Et on en faisait pas tout un plat !

Bref, tout ça pour dire que tous ceux qui lui avaient parlé, ne s’étaient adressés à lui que pour une chose. Lui demander des faveurs. Est-ce qu’il avait la tête de quelqu’un qui rendait des services ? Il valait mieux demander à quelqu’un comme Babe. Y avait plus de chances qu’il accepte que lui. Pourquoi est ce qu’il aiderait une femme à garder son gosse pendant qu’elle partait en mission, sérieusement ? En plus il arrêtait pas de brailler, et il arrivait même pas à savoir si c’était une fille ou un garçon. Rajoutons à ça qu’il était moche en plus. Avec de la morve au nez, de la bave partout sur le visage. Il avait pas de père ce mioche ?   
Il avait craqué. Et ça faisait plus d’une heure qu’il essayait de la calmer. Parce qu’il s’était avéré qu’en fait, le sale gosse qui braille, est une sale gosse. Bonjour Charlie. Il commençait vraiment à penser qu’elle allait lui gerber dessus, et qu’en plus, que ses tympans allaient explosés. Etre aussi près, d’autant de décibels pendant aussi longtemps, c’était limite de la torture putain. Et les gens qui le regardaient bizarrement dans les couloirs. Qu’ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Il fallait juste qu’il ne croise pas Babe, ou même Doc, ou même Joe. Oh putain, s’il croisait Joe, c’était fini pour lui. Il allait jamais la fermer à propos de cette histoire. Il avait quand même une réputation à tenir merde. 

«Toye ! » 

Doc. Merde. Merde. Merde. Non seulement il l’avait engueulé parce qu’il avait pété son matos, mais si en plus il l’engueulait parce qu’il ne savait pas s’occuper d’un bébé, il était mort. Il allait sûrement considérer qu’il était coupable de maltraitance sur enfants. Alors que pas du tout. Ca faisait juste deux heures qu’il essayait de la calmer, et qu’elle ne le faisait pas. C’était quand même pas dur d’arrêter de chialer merde.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à ce magnifique bébé pour qu’il pleure comme ça ? »

« Primo : Elle s’appelle Charlie. Deusio : Elle est immonde. Tertio : J’ai strictement rien fait, quand sa mère me l’a filé elle chialait déjà. » Ok, le regard qu’il venait de lui lancer était particulièrement flippant. Ca devrait être illégal de faire ce genre de trucs.

« Et t’as pas essayé à chercher pourquoi est ce qu’elle pleure ? »

« Bah si, je me suis dit que ça devait être parce qu’elle était fatiguée et qu’elle arrivait pas à dormir donc je l’ai promené pour essayer de l’endormir. Mais ça marche pas cette merde. » Doc avait l’air complètement   
choqué. C’était pas comme s’il avait l’habitude s’occuper de gosses. Il en avait pas.

« Mais elle a faim, mon dieu, pauvre petite. Viens là ma belle, Tonton Gene va te trouver de quoi manger. La pauvre franchement. T’as pas honte. » 

Bon, on avait plus besoin de lui donc il pouvait gentiment battre en retraite et retourner dans sa cabine taper dans des sacs.

« Hé ! Tu crois aller où comme ça ? » merde. Il avait pas été assez rapide.

« Euh, dans ma cabine ? »

« Ramène tes fesses, tu vas apprendre à t’occuper correctement d’un bébé. » 

Fais chier.

 

Elle lui avait vomi dessus. Voilà pourquoi il haïssait les bébés. Les trois seules choses qu’ils savaient faire c’était, chier, manger et vomir. Avec de temps en temps des pauses dodo mais pas trop parce qu’il fallait quand même faire chier les parents. Doc avait trouvé ça hypeeer drôle. C’était bien la première fois qu’il l’avait vu autant rire. Bref. Babe était rentré dans la pièce pile au moment où il réalisait qu’il allait galérer à faire partir cette odeur de vomi de son t-shirt. Et là c’était complètement parti en couille. Il avait pas réussi à s’arrêter de rire. Le sale petit con. A la moindre occasion il allait lui faire bouffer par le cul son putain de   
rire. Ca vengeance allait être terrible, il allait morfler à donf’.

« T’as pas bientôt fini de te foutre de ma tronche ? »

« Non. » Il essuya l’une des larmes qui avaient coulé sur sa joue avant de reprendre. « Tu te rends pas compte d’à quel point le mythe est cassé là. » il s’arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre. « Nan pas   
cassé, complètement brisé, explosé. Oh putain, j’en reviens pas. » Doc le regardait avec des yeux complètement chelou. Il faisait flipper. Et… oh putain, est c’qu’il était en train de rougir. Oh mais c’était trop   
mignon putain ! Il aurait jamais pensé voir ça un jour. 

« J’peux savoir ce que tu fous là Babe ? T’étais pas censé bosser sur le vaisseau ? » Y avait toujours des trucs à faire sur ce truc, et c’était particulièrement casse couille par moment. Ils avaient tous autre chose à   
faire que de s’occuper de ce vieux rafiot tout pourri qu’ils avaient récupéré du père de Dick. Comment est ce que ça avait encore l’autorisation de voler ce genre de merde de toute façon ?

Ah. Babe avait l’air gêné. Echec et mat connard. Il allait tout balancer à Dick. Il l’aimait bien Babe, mais là, c’était son tour. Il fallait qu’il prenne en main ces responsabilités. Et par responsabilité il ne voulait pas   
seulement dire, se taper Doc. Il devait se créer une vie, en arrêtant d’être constamment en orbite autour de lui. Merde.

« Bah, avec Gene on avait prévu un truc, donc je me suis dit que pour une fois… » c’était une blague ? 

« Oui bah non, t’y vas, parce que sinon c’est nous qui allons devoir rattraper ton retard, comme d’hab. Bizarrement t’as toujours un truc de prévu quand c’est ton tour de garde. T’es chiant à la fin Heffron. »

Oh la la, la tête qu’il faisait. Bon allez, il pouvait être sympa pour une fois. 

« Je dis rien à Dick si tu prends mes tours pendant plus d’une semaine. » Il lui faisait une putain de fleur là quand même, fallait le reconnaître. Des mecs comme Joe l’aurait balancé direct. Il était vraiment trop   
gentil, sa gentille allait le perdre un jour.

« Ca veut dire que j’y vais quand même aujourd’hui ? » Il avait une petite lueur d’espoir sur son visage, et Doc. Doc lui il le regardait comme s’il était la septième merveille de la galaxie. Dégueu. 

« A ton avis ? »Vu le ton sec pas besoin d’être un géni pour comprendre sa réponse. Et visiblement Babe aussi avait compris, il était parti tout seul, après un long regard langoureux et désolé avec Doc (est ce que   
c’était possible même ?)

Le regard noir que lui lançait maintenant Doc ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était actuellement dans la merde.

« Il était prêt à prendre tes tours et toi tu le forces quand même à y aller ! On avait un truc de prévu. » il était tout rouge tellement il était en colère. Sorry not sorry. Est-ce que c’était sa faute si Babe ne respectait   
pas les règles ? 

« Il était en tort ! D’où tu prévois des trucs alors que tu sais que t’es de garde ? Faut être sacrément con pour faire ce genre de chose ! »

« Il l’a fait parce que moi je pouvais pas les autres jours ! T’aurais pu être sympa avec lui quand même ! Tu veux que je te dise, depuis qu’il est arrivé dans l’équipe, j’ai l’impression que toi et Joe, vous le rejetez. »

« Mais pas du tout ! Pourquoi est ce qu’on le rejetterait ? On est dans la même équipe ! »

« Bah écoute je sais pas ! A chaque fois qu’il arrive vous lui lancez des regards noirs, vous le regardez tout le temps de travers. Et vous l’excluez tout le temps de vos conversations ! Si c’est pas du rejet. » Ok peut   
être qu’avec Joe ils y étaient allés un peu fort. Mais ils étaient meilleurs amis, évidemment qu’avec l’effet de groupe ça allait pas aller dans le bon sens. C’était quand même pas entièrement de leur faute !

« Parce qu’il a pas encore complètement gagné ses galons ! » Ok, c’était faux et archi faux. Babe avait gagné ses galons dans l’équipe le jour où il avait fait éclaté de rire Doc. Avec Joe ils s’étaient regardés, et ils   
s’étaient tout de suite compris. Ce mec avait vraiment sa place dans l’équipe. Il pouvait tout de même pas avouer à Doc que oui son « mec » avait sa place dans l’équipe parce qu’il avait réussi à le sortir de sa mini   
dépression ? Ca allait pas passer et il allait se faire frapper.

« Mais qu’est ce qu’il faut qu’il fasse pour les gagner ? Vous lui dîtes rien ! Je te signale que toi aussi t’es passé par là Toye ! »

« Mais ça a aucun rapport ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! T’aurais aimé toi que Joe te traite comme ça ? Ou que moi je le fasse aussi ? » alors ça c’était pas possible tout simplement parce que quand il était arrivé dans l’équipe il l’avait à peine regarder. 

« Vous avez pas bientôt fini de hurler tous les deux ? » Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que je vais essayer de m'avancer au maximum sur les prochains chapitres, et après je vais essayer de poster la suite de ma traduction, et après, bah bac is coming. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre, un ! J'ai été plutôt inspirée pour celui-ci, c'est principalement de l'impro total donc bon... Sobel fait son apparition, et sa disparition en même temps !  
> J'ai remixé une vidéo assez populaire sur twitter, pour pouvoir la mettre là, donc si l'expression vous dit quelque chose c'est normal !

Pourquoi est ce qu’il avait accepté de remplacer au pied levé l’ancien gouverneur ? Très clairement c’était sa plus grosse connerie. Il aurait clairement dû écouter sa mère. Elle avait toujours raison. Ok il était un orateur né comme le disait ses professeurs à l’académie, mais voilà quoi, il avait pas vraiment été élevé pour ça. S’occuper de ses frangins et avoir une tonne de boulot par rapport à eux, ok il pouvait géré, mais, s’occuper d’une ville entière, avec toutes les emmerdes qui allaient avec, non merci. S’il avait su qu’il allait devoir bosser autant, il aurait jamais dit oui. 

« Monsieur le Gouverneur, votre rendez-vous de 10 heure est arrivé. » déclara son conseiller. Il l’avait oublié celui-là. Déjà qu’il supportait pas l’Empire, si en plus il devait se coltiner l’un de leurs officiers, ça allait être horrible. Il pouvait définitivement pas les blairer.

« J’arrive Deatjo. » soupira-t-il en reposant le dossier qu’il étudiait.

Il se leva, prêt à accueillir l’emmerdeur, enfin l’officier. Qui avait l’air… Chiant.

« M. Le Gouverneur, Capitaine Sobel. » Une bonne tête de con. Il le fixait étrangement.

« Oui je le sais, que puis-je pour vous capitaine ? Vous n’avez pas précisé à mon assistant la raison de votre visite. »

« Mon régiment va résidé ici, à partir d’aujourd’hui, sur ordre direct de l’empereur. »

Bah bien sûr, manquait plus que ça. Et après quoi ? L’empereur vient passer ses vacances ici ? Ils se sont crus où là ? C’est pas un camp de vacances ici ! Merde.

« J’imagine que vous voulez des bâtiments pour vous hommes… »

« Tout à fait, ainsi que des vivres, et toutes vos armes. » 

Très concrètement, il s’était cru où là ? Chez sa mère ?

« Nous n’avons aucunes obligations de vous livrez toutes nos armes, c’est contraire aux accords que-»

« Je suis ici sur ordre de l’empereur, alors vous allez faire ce que l’on vous demande. » hurla Sobel.

Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? Il était hors de question qu’il fasse ça !

« Non. »

« Je vous demande pardon Gouverneur ? » Ah ! Il avait l’air complètement surpris. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’on lui dise non. 

« Comment ça non ? »

« Je suis dans mes droits de vous refusez nos armes. Naboo les a achetées pour armer ses citoyens, ainsi que ses soldats. Vous n’êtes pas en position de force ici, Capitaine. J’ai des gardes de l’autre côté de la   
porte, je peux vous faire exécuter dans la minute, et je ferais en sorte que l’empereur comprenne que vous avez outrepassé vos droits. Ce n’était pas comme si je ne l’avais jamais fait. »

« Il y aura des conséquences, je vous le garantie Gouverneur. » 

Mais oui c’est ça ! Le roi actuel de Naboo était comme cul et chemise avec l’empereur alors bon… 

Son assistant re-rentra dans la pièce, et s’adressa à lui après une petite courbette.

« Dois-je lui attribuer quand même des bâtiments ? »

« Oui, mais ne leur donne pas de vivres, ils se débrouilleront pour en acheter comme tout le monde, ce n’est pas à Theed de les entretenir. Poste une centaine de gardes en ville, donne leur l’ordre de tirer sur le   
moindre Storm trooper qui ne respecterait pas la loi. »

« Bien, Gouverneur. » Et il quitta la pièce.

Ils étaient en supériorité numérique pour le moment, ils pouvaient se permettre ce genre de chose. Du moins pour l’instant. Et ce n’était pas comme si les soldats allaient le faire à contrecœur, bien au contraire, il s’attendait à recevoir plusieurs lettres de remerciement. Tirer sur un Storm Trooper sans représailles et en étant dans la légalité ? Le pied total.

Il remarqua la tonne de dossier qu’il n’avait pas encore fini de traiter. Il allait encore en avoir pour des heures.

« Fait chier ! »

 

 

La réunion durait depuis plus d’une heure, il avait un milliard d’autres choses à faire mais non, il était coincé là, à écouter les autres gouverneurs déblatérer sur des choses particulièrement inutiles et ennuyeuses. Il avait juste envie de partir d’ici. Et ça devait se voir, puisque la gouverneur d’une des provinces au Sud de Theed lui envoya un regard compréhensif. Au moins il n’était pas tout seul.

Quelqu’un rentra dans la pièce. Son assistant. Il allait peut être sortir d’ici, si ça se trouve ! Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et lui murmura que Sobel avait incendié plusieurs bâtiments volontairement et qu’il menaçait d’en brûler d’autres. L’excuse parfaite !

Il se leva et commença à suivre son assistant, son vaisseau devait déjà être en marche, et n’attendre que lui pour pouvoir partir. Il y serait en moins d’une demie heure.

« Je peux savoir où vous allez comme ça, Gouverneur Luz ? » demanda le chef du conseil, le roi.

« Le capitaine envoyé par l’empereur menace de brûler plusieurs bâtiments après en avoir déjà brûlé quelques uns. Et tout cela parce que j’ai tout naturellement refusé de lui fournir toutes les armes de la ville. » 

Il venait de balancer à « Maman » qui allait rapporter à « Papa » et l’autre emmerdeur allait se faire défoncer. 

Le roi acquiesça et l’autorisa à partir. Vu son visage, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Sobel. Bien fait pour sa gueule à celui-là.

Comme prévu, son vaisseau l’attendait, à la seconde où il fut à l’intérieur, il décolla. Il s’assit sur une des banquettes, face à l’un de ses conseillers.

« Bon, quelles sont les demandes de Sobel ? »

« Il veut les armes, Gouverneur. » 

Evidemment, question bête.

« Il a brûlé combien de bâtiments ? »

« 4 pour l’instant, dont l’une des casernes pour le 3e régiment. Il va falloir leur en retrouver une autre très rapidement. »

« Qu’ont fait les soldats sur place ? »

« Ils ont essuyé des tirs de la part des Storm trooper, ils n’ont pas osé tirer dans la foule de peur de toucher un civile. »

« Bonne initiative, on les remerciera quand tout ça sera fini. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Pour l’instant nous allons nous contenter de faire durer les négociations suffisamment longtemps pour que l’Empereur soit mis au courant de la situation et qu’il remonte les bretelles de cet incapable. »

« Est-ce que le roi est au courant ? Si je puis me le permettre. »

« Oui, il l’est, raison de plus pour que Sobel commence à faire attention que ses fesses ne chauffent pas trop, parce que quand ça va tomber, il va avoir très très mal. »

L’éducation que lui avait donné sa mère aurait dû lui faire regretter d’agir comme ça, mais après quelques mois en tant que Gouverneur de Theed et des années à l’Académie, il en était très rapidement venu à la conclusion qu’être sympa et se faire marcher sur les pieds n’allaient pas le mener bien loin. Il fallait qu’il soit le plus égoïste possible. Il n’avait pas le choix. Il fallait faire passer le bien de ses citoyens avant ceux des autres. Et si en plus il pouvait emmerder Sobel, c’était le pompon.

Brûler des bâtiments était le débordement de trop. Il pouvait tolérer les vociférations de ce crétin, les réveils en pleine nuit à cause des entraînements de nuit pour ses soldats qui étaient soit disant indispensables.   
Mais ça, c’était trop. Il allait pas laisser ça. Ses gardes à lui, allaient détruire ses soldats à lui. Ils étaient bien meilleurs. C’était évident.

La nuit avait commencé à tomber, il la voyait au loin. Ils volaient bas, comme d’habitude. Ca lui permettait d’admirer sa planète, sa magnifique planète. Pour rien au monde il irait vivre ailleurs. Pourquoi aller ailleurs quand ici tout était déjà parfait ? Si on oubliait les Storm troopers, évidemment. Blaireaux.

Ses autres conseillers l’attendaient à l’aérogare, et rien qu’à voir leurs têtes, il pouvait deviner que la situation avait empiré. Gé-nial. Il allait le tuer avec ses propres mains ce crétin. Parce que là, il commençait sérieusement à le gaver. 

« Combien ? » Son ton était sec, et c’était voulu.

Ils se regardèrent tous, hésitants, ils ne voulaient pas le mettre plus en colère. Ca se voyait, mais il n’avait vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre de conneries.

« Combien putain de merde !? » Cette fois-ci, il avait hurlé, il serra ses gants le plus fort possible, pour éviter d’en frapper un.

« Deux de plus, Gouverneur. » Sa voix était hésitante, il était terrifié, et il avait de bonnes raisons de l’être ce crétin. 

« Vous n’avez pas essayé de l’en empêcher ?! » Là, ça commençait véritablement à chauffer, on se foutait clairement de sa gueule.

« Nous avons essayé, mais il nous a menacé avec ses soldats, ils ont même blessé le Conseiller Janovec, dans l’altercation. » C’était une putain de blague. Non seulement cet abruti se permettait de brûler certains de ses bâtiments, mais en plus il blessait l’un de ses conseillers ? Mais il voulait mourir, c’était pas possible !

Il quitta la pièce à toute allure, guidé par l’un des gardes qui l’emmena en ville, là où Sobel s’apprêtait à faire partir en fumé un septième bâtiments. 

Il était juste en face de lui. Il avait l’air très fier de ce qu’il avait accompli, ça n’allait pas se passer comme ça, oh non. Il l’énervait, dans son uniforme, avec son air suffisant. Comme si le simple fait qu’il soit un officier de l’Empire faisait de lui une sorte de Dieu. 

Et il envoya son poing dans la tronche. Très concrètement, ce n’était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Voir même pas du tout, mais ça lui faisait un bien fou. Beaucoup le regardèrent étonnés, étonnés qu’il fasse une chose pareille. 

Alors oui, il venait juste d’envenimer la situation, et au vu du regard noir de Sobel, il allait en payer les très chères conséquences, mais il ne regrettait rien. C’était largement mérité. Et ça faisait un moment qu’il voulait le faire.

« De quel droit vous permettez-»

« Au cas où vous n’auriez pas compris, je suis ici chez moi, et quand vous êtes sur ma planète, vous respectez les lois. Et là vous venez d’en enfreindre au moins une demi-douzaine. Et je pense également que vous devriez vous préparer à un message de l’Empereur, notre Roi de Naboo est au courant, et il n’est pas très content de vos agissements, Capitaine Sobel. » Oh oui il avait osé, et il n’allait très certainement pas s’en privé. 

« Il y aura de terribles conséquences, je vous le garantie, Gouverneur ! » Blablablabla. D’un point de vue militaire, il venait tout simplement de l’humilier devant ses propres hommes, et rien que ça, c’était génial !   
Enfin les Storm troopers étaient pas vraiment des êtres humains à part entière, mais quand même.

Il venait quand même de sauver un septième bâtiment, il fallait voir le côté positif de l’histoire. Et au vu des riverains aux alentours, c’était une très bonne chose.

« Si jamais vous revoyez cet homme dans le quartier, appelez les gardes du palais, ils viendront vous aider. »

Et il le pensait.

 

Sobel avait été viré, mais les Storm troopers étaient restés. Mais Sobel était parti. Et ça c’était le côté positif du truc, toujours voir le bon côté des choses. Vive la positive attitude.

Il avait appris aussi que le titulaire de son poste avait démissionné, ce qui voulait dire qu’il était désormais titulaire du poste pour quatre ans. A moins qu’il ne démissionne lui aussi. Ce qu’il n’avait aucune raison de faire. De toute façon, sa requête serait refusée. Le gouvernement avait déjà suffisamment galéré à trouver un remplaçant à l’actuel gouverneur, en trouvé un deuxième allait être encore plus galère, et ils ne voulaient sûrement pas retenter l’expérience. A son grand désespoir.

Résultat des courses, il avait déménagé au palais. Et sa mère n’avait pas du tout apprécié, mais alors pas du tout, du tout. Voir partir son bébé comme ça, alors qu’il n’était même pas marié, mais quelle horreur. C’était pas comme s’il avait le choix de toute façon. 

Mais à la minute où elle avait goûté à la nourriture du palais, elle avait décrété qu’il pouvait y rester, et que désormais les traditionnels repas familiaux quotidien se passeraient là-bas. Tant qu’à faire. Les cuisiniers allaient le détester.

Ses appartements étaient plus ou moins douteux. C’était passé de mode, et il commençait sérieusement à se demander si son prédécesseur n’était pas tombé malade à cause de tout ça, tellement s’était moche. Ca lui donnait envie de vomir. Et le pire dans tout ça, c’était que ça allait prendre trois plombes à refaire. Et là, il avait vraiment envie de pleurer. 

Qui pouvait aimer autant les dorures, les diamants partout, c’était immonde ! Il y en avait partout, jusque dans la salle de bain. Il allait faire une overdose de dorures. Il avait jamais demandé ça merde !  
Son lit lui faisait hyper mal au dos en plus, et il venait de passer la pire nuit de son existence, très clairement. Il n’avait pas arrêté de se tourner, et de se retourner, passant du froid au chaud. Génial pour sa future journée. Il allait avoir la tête dans le cul comme jamais, et tout ça à cause de ce foutu lit. S’il avait su…

 

« Monsieur le Gouverneur, l’Agent Speirs est là. » Ah, enfin une bonne nouvelle.

« Faites le entrer je vous pris. »

Celui-ci débarqua dans son bureau, louchant de manière suggestive sur toutes les dorures, les objets qui devaient valoir une blinde. Il devait être au paradis là. Il allait quand même devoir faire gaffe qu’il ne lui fauche pas un truc ou deux, par « accident ».

La dernière fois il lui avait piqué un lustre qui valait une blinde. Et il s’était fait engueulé par l’intendant. Ah bah bravo Ron. Super pour le lustre. Il est plus là maintenant. T’es vraiment qu’un sale petit con.

« Gouverneur. » déclara-t-il en s’inclinant. Il en avait sérieusement marre de tout ce protocole à la con.

« Pour l’amour de Dieu, Ron, j’ai un prénom. »

« Désolé… Gouverneur. » Rien qu’à son petit sourire il avait envie de le frapper. Et si en plus on rajoutait le ton ironique… Mais bon, c’est pas comme s’il allait le faire de toute façon. Ron était légèrement… effrayant.

« Pourquoi t’es là ? » Autant aller droit au but, tant qu’on y est.

« Kitty. »

« Qu’est ce qu’elle a encore fait ? »

Elle était incapable de garder sa langue dans sa poche, sauf quand elle était en présence de quelqu’un qui lui plaisait. Ca ne lui avait attiré que des problèmes. Elle était ingérable, et le pire, c’était qu’elle ne voyait pas le mal.

Pour elle, c’était les autres qui avaient tord, pas elle. Alors que si, il y avait des choses qui ne se disaient pas. A 18 ans, elle ne l’avait toujours pas compris. Elle n’allait jamais trouvé un mari convenable à ce train là.

« Elle s’est trouvé quelqu’un. » Trop vite.

« Pardon ?! »

« Un étranger. » 

Mais c’était quoi ce bordel ?

« Son nom ? »

« Toye. C’est tout ce que je sais sur lui. Je n’ai pas réussi à savoir d’où il était originaire, étant donné que je n’ai pas accès à la base de données. »

« Est-ce qu’elle l’apprécie ? »

« Elle en a l’air en tout cas. »

S’il y a bien une chose dans laquelle il n’allait jamais interféré, c’était la vie amoureuse de ses frangins. Ils avaient le droit d’aimer qui ils voulaient. Même s’il avait tout de même ses préférences. Un résistant serait   
le top du top. Mais avec les temps qui courent, c’était un peu difficile. Alors il avait revu ses critères à la baisse.

« C’est le principal. »

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance, George. »

« Tu ne fais confiance à personne, Ron. »

« Oui mais là, c’est pire. Il a l’air dangereux. »

« Tu penses qu’il pourrait être violent avec elle ? »

« Non, enfin j’en sais rien mais il a l’air louche. Il a l’air sombre. »

Ron aussi avait l’air sombre, et pourtant il était un ami de la famille en qui ils avaient tous confiance. Enfin sauf avec leurs affaires personnelles. Elles risquaient de pas faire long feu avec lui. 

« Et alors ? Du moment que Kitty est heureuse avec lui, ça ne me concerne pas. »

« Je pense qu’il pourrait être un Résistant. »

« Et qu’est ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Il observe tout avec tellement d’attention, comme s’il mémorisait tout pour pouvoir le rapporter plus tard. »

Ah. Mais c’était intéressant tout ça. 

« Mais c’est génial s’il est Résistant, je vois pas pourquoi tu t’inquiètes. »

« Elle pourrait avoir des problèmes à cause de lui. » Si ça ne tenait qu’ à Ron, Kitty serait enfermé dans une tour, sans contact extérieur. Il était un peu trop surprotecteur. C’était à la limite du toxique par moment.   
Même lui il ne savait pas s’il pourrait vivre avec lui constamment sur le dos. Etouffant le truc.

« Elle est assez grande pour gérer ses problèmes toute seule je pense Ron, c’est une adulte quand même ! Et puis, je suis son frère, quasiment rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Tant que je suis en poste elle est en   
sécurité. »

« Tu n’es pas éternel Georgie. »

« Dois je te rappeler que toi non plus ? »

« Ca n’a strictement aucun rapport, et tu le sais. »

« Fous lui la paix Ron, elle est grande, merde ! »

Oulah, le regard que lui lança Ron était loin d’être sympathique, il avait connu mieux très clairement. Ron n’était pas très connu pour sa gentillesse, certes, mais il savait se tenir, du moins la plupart du temps. Ou   
du moins avec lui. 

Mais là, il l’avait carrément fusillé du regard. Méchant Ron. 

A cette pensée il ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. 

« Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose qui t’as fait rire ? »

« Non non, ne t’inquiète pas. » Il gloussait encore, ce n’était pas de sa faute, c’était plus fort que lui

« La situation n’est pas drôle George. »

Ce fut trop, il éclata de nouveau de rire. Elle était hilarante. Méchant Ron. Maintenant il l’imaginait au coin avec un bonnet d’âne. Le pauvre Ronnie.

« Les Storm trooper son à nos portes, si ce n’est dans la ville, et tu agis comme un gamin ! Imagine qu’elle se fasse prendre à faire des choses illégales ! Ce serait la peine de mort pour elle ! »

« Elle n’est pas si stupide, elle sait qu’elle doit faire attention. C’est peut être une femme mais elle a un cerveau, elle est aussi intelligente que toi et moi, ne la rabaisse pas à agir de la sorte Ron ! »

« Bien, je ferais comme tu le diras, je n’interviendrais pas, même si elle est sur le point de mourir, Gouverneur ! »

Il était vexé, maintenant. Il était chiant des fois. 

Il avait à peine atteint la porte, qu’il remarqua quelque chose dans sa poche. 

« Ron, l’horloge. »

Il entendit un grognement avant de voir l’objet retourner à sa place. Il était chiant à toujours voler sérieux. Il supportait pas qu’on touche à ses affaires mais quand c’était lui, de problèmes, la porte était grande   
ouverte.

« J’ai pas fait exprès. »

« Tu fais jamais exprès Speirs. »

 

Sa mère tournait et virait autour de lui depuis tout à l’heure. Et ça commençait sérieusement à l’agacer. Elle en avait pas marre ? Il voulait avoir la paix deux minutes. En ce moment c’était tellement rare.

« Maman, tu peux arrêter deux minutes ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que personne ne me prévient jamais des affaires de cœur de Kitty ? »

« Peut être que parce ça ne te concerne pas ? »

« Et si elle tombe enceinte avant le mariage ? »

« Et alors ?! »

« Je ne veux pas que mon premier petit fils naisse dans le pêché. " 

« Je ne pense pas que Kitty soit le genre de femme à avoir un enfant aussi jeune alors qu’elle ne connaît à peine ce type. »

« Les jeunes femmes peuvent faire des choses stupides, regarde moi, enceinte à 17 ans, tu te rends compte ? Et si elle faisait pareil ? »

« Tu ne t’en es pas si mal sortie, regarde ton fils aîné, Gouverneur de Theed. Peut être qu’il ou elle sera à la tête de Naboo, tu n’en sais rien. »

« Ce n’est pas pareil ! Et si jamais quelque chose de pire que l’Empire arrivait ? Personne ne serait là pour la protéger si elle n’était pas mariée. »

Ah bah sympa, lui il comptait pour quoi ? Il existait quand même il pouvait protéger sa sœur cadette quand même ! Il était pas si faible que ça !

« Je pourrais le faire ! Je suis en mesure de le faire ! »

« Oui mais ce n’est pas pareil et tu le sais ! »

« Non je ne le sais pas ! Explique moi ! »

« C’est soit à un père soit à un mari de défendre une femme ! »

« Mais arrête d’être aussi vieux jeu maman ! Tu l’as jamais vu tirer avec un blaster, elle peut se démerder toute seule ! »

Elle avait l’air exaspérée maintenant, pour ce qu’il en avait à foutre très clairement. Il l’aimait profondément, il serait capable de mourir pour elle et pour sa famille, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’elle était complètement innocente, elle pouvait être vraiment casse-pieds par moment.

« On devrait inviter ce jeune homme pour le prochain repas de famille ! »

Youhou, ça devait même pas faire un mois que les deux se fréquentaient et il était déjà invité à un repas de famille. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Kitty quand elle allait l’apprendre. Elle allait être verte, littéralement. Ca risquait d’être vraiment drôle comme repas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus d'un mois et demi sans avoir posté, oh la la, je suis désolée ! J'avais les épreuves anticipée du bac et puis je suis partie en colo en Inde, et deux jours après être rentrée, j'ai eu l'appendicite, donc j'avais pas trop la tête à écrire ! Mais là, ça va mieux !  
> Bon le chapitre est pas hyper long, et j'en suis désolée, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !

« Cours putain ! » lui hurla Joe. 

Ils étaient actuellement poursuivis par quelque chose qui voulait sûrement faire d’eux son dîner. Et ça, c’était pas du tout du tout cool.   
Alors évidemment, peut être que lui piquer deux trois trucs c’était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais fallait pas s’énerver comme ça quand même. Il faut re-la-ti-vi-ser dans la vie sérieux. Enfin il disait ça juste parce que cette créature non identifiée était à ses trousses et qu’il était vraiment dans la merde. En réalité, il comprenait parfaitement sa situation. Mais bon, là elle l’arrangeait pas trop trop.

Il commençait à être essoufflé ( il avait légèrement perdu l’habitude de courir autant ), Joe aussi, ils étaient mal là. Et le vaisseau était hyper loin, et il fallait pas compter sur Babe (ils n’étaient que trois pour cette mission) pour bouger son cul et venir le chercher. Cet abruti devait sûrement être en plein milieu d’une conversation enflammée avec Doc. Pourquoi ils étaient partis avec lui déjà ?

« Honnêtement Toye » cria Joe, et ça s’entendait qu’il était à bout de souffle « est ce que ça en valait la peine ? »

« De quoi » répondit il en hurlant, avec le vent qui lui soufflait dans les oreilles il arrivait pas à s’entendre lui-même.

« Cette pierre ! » Ok, vu le ton il était exaspéré, bah écoute poto il y a pleins de choses dont il se demandait actuellement si elles en valaient la peine. 

« J’en sais rien. » 

Il sentit passer un truc près de lui. Oh oh. Des tirs de blaster. Mais c’était pas possible ! Où est ce que ce monstre avait pu s’en procurer un ? Nan, plus important, comment elle faisait pour tirer ? Il se risqua un coup   
d’œil en arrière et aperçu des Stormtroopers. Et merde. Manquait plus qu’eux. Déjà que c’était bien une journée de merde, alors là c’était le pompom.

« Y a des Storms derrière ! » hurla-t-il en priant pour que Joe l’entende.

« Hein ? »

« Des Storms ! » Cette fois-ci, il avait dû entendre parce qu’il regarda lui aussi en arrière. Et à voir sa tête il avait dû penser la même chose que lui. Fait chier.

Le vaisseau n’était qu’à une petite centaine de mètres. Petite. Babe n’avait pas ouvert les portes. Ils allaient devoir sortir les banderoles et se mettre à chanter sous le cockpit pour qu’il l’ouvre où quoi ? Ils allaient crever ici, c’était pas possible. La prochaine fois, ils partiraient avec Doc. Plus sûr.

Il sortit son blaster et se mit à tirer sur le vaisseau, peut être que ça allait le réveiller. Au bout d’une dizaine de tirs, les portes s’ouvrirent, juste à temps. 

A peine entrés à l’intérieur du vaisseau, elles se fermèrent, et ils sentirent le vaisseau décoller. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se casser de cette maudite planète, et finir cette journée de merde. En espérant que les Storms ne les suivent pas, ce serait con de faire un détour rien que pour eux. Et ce serait surtout bien chiant.

« Babe ! » hurla-t-il en même temps que Joe. Synchro dans leurs colères, comme toujours.

Ce dernier sortit du cockpit, l’air penaud. Il allait quand même pas se mettre à chialer pour implorer leurs pardons ? 

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi t’as pas ouvert les portes plus tôt, hein ? On aurait pu crever ! Et si t’avais suivi la situation, t’aurais vu qu’on était pas vraiment au mieux ! » gronda Joe.

« Je suis désolé, c’est Dick qui-»

« T’es sûr que c’est pas Doc plutôt ?! »

« Non je vous jure ! Vous pouvez vérifier l’historique des appels ! De toute façon Doc est sur une planète dont je me souviens plus du nom, mission médicale je sais pas quoi ! Non, ce que je veux dire c’est que Dick   
veut qu’on aille sur Naboo. Il semblerait que t’ais reçu une invitation à déjeuner par ta copine. »

« Oh non… »

« Pourquoi tu nous l’as caché ?! T’avais honte ! »

« C’est pas ma copine. »

« Excuse moi, mais on se fait pas inviter tous les jours chez la famille d’une fille pour se faire présenter. » insista Babe. Ou est ce que ça allait les mener tout ça.

« Je sors pas avec elle, c’est juste qu’elle est la sœur d’un homme important de Naboo, elle peut m’avoir de bonnes infos utiles pour la Résistance. »

« T’as bien fait. » intervint Joe. 

« Hein ? »

« T’as bien fait de ne pas nous le dire, on aurait cafté à un moment où à un autre et son frangin aurait été au courant au bout d’un certain temps et t’aurai dégagé vite fait. T’as bien fait. »

Il y avait pas vraiment pensé à ça, mais il allait faire genre que c’était la raison pour laquelle il n’avait rien dit.

«Babe, on arrive dans combien de temps à Naboo ? » demanda Joe, changeant ainsi le sujet de la conversation. Alleluia.

« D’ici deux heures je crois. »

« Cool. »

 

Il était loin d’être habitué à ce genre de repas. Il en faisait jamais avec sa famille, vu qu’ils étaient tous un peu éparpillés dans la galaxie, et surtout pas aussi nombreux. Et d’après ce qu’il avait compris, ils étaient tous frangins. L’horreur. Il plaignait sincèrement leur mère et leur père pour avoir dû élever autant de gosses bruyants. Ca ne faisait qu’une demie heure que les autres l’avaient abandonné ici, et il en avait déjà marre, il était prêt à en tuer un ou deux si ça signifiait qu’il pouvait s’enfuir. Kitty avait l’air d’être dans son élément. Pas lui. Ils étaient dans le palais du gouverneur. Ils avaient dû profiter de la nouvelle position du frère aîné. Qui n’était pas encore là d’ailleurs. Il ne savait pas s’il allait pouvoir en supporter un de plus. Il était au bord du suicide là.

« Toye, mon frère George ne va pas tarder à arriver, tu vas voir il est génial. En plus on t’a mis juste à côté de lui pour le déjeuner. » Su-per. Il respirait le contentement. Il avait qu’une envie, c’était de mourir.

Cette envie ne fit que s’accentuer quand le fameux George rentra dans la pièce. Il était… Il n’en avait pas les mots. Quand son regard croisa le sien il sentit un truc, quelque chose venait de se passer, et vu la tête de l’autre, il était pas le seul à l’avoir ressenti. Alerte. Il pouvait pas se permettre de tomber pour le frangin quand il était censé être après la sœur cadette. Ca allait être de mauvais genre, et on allait le haïr dans la famille.

Tout le monde s’installa à table, et franchement il commençait à regretter les rires et les cris de tout à l’heure, l’ambiance était hyper tendue. Le fameux George le regardait de travers, et tout le monde l’avait remarqué. Il pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa position auprès de Kitty. Mais il savait très bien que s’il ouvrait la bouche il était cramé.

« Que faites vous dans la vie, Toye ? » déclara calmement George.

A voir la tête des autres, le vouvoiement était pas très bien passé. Il était sacrément dans la merde sur ce coup là.

« Je vends des plantes. »

« Ah, à qui ? »

« A tout ceux qui sont prêts à me les acheter. »

« Vous arrive-t-il d’en vendre à des rebelles ? »

« Oui, parfois. »

« Et vous ne les dénoncer pas ? »

« Comme je l’ai dit à Kitty, les rebelles paient toujours leurs dettes. »

« Oh, allez, Toye, nous savons tous les deux que cela est faux. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Les rebelles ne paient jamais leurs dettes, j’ai même entendu dire que l’un d’entre avait tué la personne à qui elle devait de l’argent. » Tiens Joe, on parle de toi.

« C’est un cas isolé. »

« Voyez vous, je fais en sorte que la vie des rebelles, sur Naboo du moins, soit plus agréable et plus facile pour emmerder l’Empire. » Oh putain de merde. Il avait raison Kitty en connaissait. Donc elle s’était bien   
foutue de sa gueule. Il lança un regard bourré de reproches à celle-ci, et elle esquissa un petit sourire désolé. Désolée mon cul oui. 

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« J’imagine que l’Empire n’est pas au courant. »

« Effectivement, il ne l’est pas. Mais vous avez intérêt à ne rien dire si vous voulez encore ne serait que poser un orteil sur cette planète. »

C’était trop. Mais qu’est ce que c’était que cette situation ? Il éclata de rire brusquement. Il n’en pouvait plus, la situation était beaucoup trop risible. 

« Vous m’excuserez « Gouverneur » mais je n’ai aucun intérêt à vous dénoncez. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu’à une dizaine de kilomètre d’ici se trouve mon vaisseau avec mes amis qui n’attendent qu’une chose, c’est mon retour pour qu’on puisse rentrer sur Yavin IV à Massassi. J’imagine que vous savez ce qu’il y a là bas ? »

« Oh putain de merde, Ron avait raison, t’es de la Résistance. » Ah on passait au tutoiement. « Kitty, tu t’es faite draguée par un membre de la Résistance pour des infos ! »

Elle avait l’air outrée. Oups. Mais pas si énervée que ça.

« Je m’en fous, au contraire ça m’arrange, j’ai rencontré quelqu’un d’autre. Il est de la Résistance lui aussi, et il a été honnête directement avec moi. »

« C’est quoi son nom ? »

« Harry Welsh. »

« Harry Welsh ? Mais je le connais lui, il est ami avec mon supérieur ! Et il est l’un des rebelles basés sur Naboo, même si ce n’est pas à l’année. »

« Attends il est pas basé ici à l’année ?! » Ah, elle avait pas l’air de savoir ça. 

« Personne ne l’est. »

A voir sa tête, ça allait barder pour lui. Oups.

Evidemment il avait plus ou moins passé sous silence ces révélations de dernière minute. Il pouvait pas compromettre sa position auprès des autres. Mais il avait quand même fait promettre à Kitty avant de partir   
qu’ils allaient toujours se voir pour pouvoir s’échanger des infos. 

 

En rentrant au vaisseau, il crut un instant que les autres étaient partis sans lui. C’était pas vraiment sa faute, le vaisseau était plus là. Pouf disparu. Et il avait galéré à les retrouver parce que, putain de merde, ils   
s’étaient planqués loin les enfoirés. Et à voir leurs têtes, c’était pas parce qu’on les avait surpris. Ils se foutaient clairement de sa gueule. Venant de Joe il pouvait parfaitement comprendre mais Babe, sérieusement ? 

« Bande d’enfoirés. » déclara-t-il en rentrant à l’intérieur de la cabine.

Joe était affalé sur l’une des banquettes en train de grignoter un truc. Il avait pas l’air du tout désolé. Au contraire, un grand sourire s’étirait sur sa tronche. Il allait le buter un jour ou l’autre. 

« Roh ! Allez ! Avoue que c’était marrant quand même ! » 

« Si j’avais été à ta place ça aurait été hilarant. » 

Babe était dans le cockpit en train de les faire décoller. Et il avait mis la musique à fond. Ca faisait longtemps. Il pouvait l’entendre chantonner d’ici. Et il chantait affreusement mal. Joe s’en plaignait pas, puisqu’il   
s’était cassé dans une cabine privé pour faire sa sieste. 

« Baaaaaabe. »

« Oui ?»

« Arrête de chanter. »

« Je vais me gêner. » 

Il allait pas s’arrêter peu importe ce qu’il allait lui faire, il allait pas s’arrêter, le petit emmerdeur. Il abandonna avant même d’avoir commencé. Il était beaucoup trop crevé pour s’occuper de son cas. Il retint   
difficilement un bâillement. Ca faisait combien de temps qu’il avait pas dormi ? Beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût. 

Dick les avait attendu sur le tarmac. Qu’est ce que c’était généreux de sa part. Il était plongé dans un dossier sur une tablette, mais la rangea une fois qu’ils furent près de lui. 

« Alors comment ça s’est passé, les garçons ? » Oh mon dieu, il refaisait son papa poule. Rien qu’à sa voix ça s’entendait. 

« J’suis claqué. » déclara-t-il simplement. Il voulait pas avoir cette discussion, pas maintenant. Il voulait juste rentrer dans sa chambre et dormir pour les dix prochaines heures, et enchaîner avec une sieste de   
cinq-six heures si possible.

« Alors comme ça tu as une copine ? » Fait chier.

« Nan. »

« C’est pas ce que j’ai cru comprendre pourtant. » il n’y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix et c’était ce qu’il l’énervait le plus. S’il comptait pas l’engueuler, pourquoi il lui fichait pas la paix ? Cette discussion   
n’avait aucun but. Sachant que les deux autres lâches venaient de s’éclipser en douce. Les connards. Il aurait leur peau un jour. 

« Ca change quoi que j’en ai une ou pas, sincèrement ? »

« Pas grand-chose, je te l’accorde, mais tu aurais quand même pu nous prévenir, qu’on lui dise s’il t’arrive quelque chose. »

« Il ne va rien m’arriver Dick. »

« T’en sais rien ça, on sait jamais ce qu’il peut arriver dans l’avenir. »

« C’est pas sérieux entre nous, alors ça sert à rien d’en parler de toute façon. »

« Alors c’est réglé ! »

« Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux ! Allez, repose toi bien, mon garçon ! » 

 

 

Ils avaient (encore ) été convoqué dans la salle des opérations. Et il y avait quelques généraux autour d’eux. Il connaissait pas leurs noms à tous. C’était pas comme si ça allait lui être utile. Il s’en foutait clairement de se faire mousser ou pas. 

Il était assis sur une chaise avec les autres autour de lui. Il s’était en quelque sorte précipité sur la chaise, parce qu’il n’y en avait qu’une, et qu’il sentait que ça allait durer longtemps. Et il avait mal aux jambes. Normalement il aurait dû la laisser à Dick, c’était ce que le règlement voulait, mais il s’asseyait jamais, alors il leur laissait volontiers, et elle était au premier qui s’y asseyait, et cette fois-ci ça avait été lui. Pour une fois qu’il gagnait.

Les généraux les fixaient, c’était gênant. Il avait qu’une envie c’était de partir, et à voir comment Joe était tendu à côté de lui, il était pas le seul. Ca le rassurait dans un sens.

« Nous allons faire court, nous avons fait venir parce que vous êtes les meilleurs, même si nous n’allons pas tous vous faire travailler sur cette mission, un seul d’entre vous suffira. Nous avons commencé à organiser un vol contre un coursier. D’ici quelques semaines, les services de renseignement de l’Empire vont transmettre au Gouvernement impérial une liste de noms d’agents doubles travaillant pour le compte des rebelles. Vous devez sûrement vous demandez pourquoi nous ne leur volons pas plus tôt, tout simplement parce que nous ne le pouvons pas, leurs locaux sont beaucoup trop sécurisés. Mais ils savent parfaitement qu’ils ne peuvent pas leur envoyés via le réseau de transmission, nous avons déjà intercepté plusieurs de leurs messages, et ça ne leur a pas plus. Voilà pourquoi ils utilisent maintenant les services de coursiers. Des Dugs sûrement. Le vaisseau du Dugs n’atterrira pas directement près du palais impérial parce que ça attirerait trop l’attention, voilà pourquoi il va atterrir dans les bas fonds de Coruscant, et c’est là que celui d’entre vous qui effectuera cette mission attaquera pour lui voler ces documents ; J’imagine que vous comprenez à quel point ces documents sont importants pour l’Alliance.»

Bien sûr qu’ils comprenaient. Lui peut être plus que les autres. George faisait parti en quelque sorte de ces agents doubles. Il arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête, c’était comme s’il l’avait ensorcelé, et c’était pas bon du tout du tout. Il pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir la tête ailleurs. Et encore pour un garçon.

« Je vais y aller. » déclara Joe.

« Pardon ? » s’exclamèrent ils tous à l’unisson. Joe ne faisait jamais de mission solo, et par jamais, c’était vraiment jamais, il n’avait pas de souvenir de lui en train d’en faire une. 

«Je vais la faire cette mission. J’ai un bon pressentiment. »


End file.
